1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the creating of random shadow patterns in vinyl sliding for buildings by passing the siding, as it is formed, through a restricted passage in the forming fixture to create peaks and valleys which result in the random shadow patterns.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to use formed vinyl sheets for siding of buildings such as residences and the like. Such sheets are formed from extruded webs of vinyl material into the desired cross-sectional configuration. In the past, graining has been applied to one face of the web, as it is being finished, in order to lend an attractive appearance thereto which is found desirable in vinyl siding for residences.
However, said graining does not give the overall appearance of wood, which is desirable, and further results in longitudinal lines of weakness in the vinyl material whereby the same is subject to buckling or "oil canning" when the vinyl siding is not carefully applied and when it is subjected to expansion and contraction.